


Коннор навсегда

by vera_nic



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_nic/pseuds/vera_nic
Summary: Это сумбурная и непоследовательная история, написанная в припадке рефлексии и низменных чувств.И не говорите потом, что вас не предупреждали.
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Коннор навсегда

**Author's Note:**

> Жанр: романтика, angst, pwp, крэк, стеб  
> Предупреждения: обсценная лексика, условная смерть основного персонажа, слом четвертой стены, стилизация под некоторых современных писателей

Только не надо думать, что это рассказ вроде: «а потом», «а потом», «а потом».

Чак Паланик

Маркус хорошо помнил свое первое чувство – страх. Очнувшись на свалке, покалеченный и брошенный умирать, он ползал среди изуродованных тел и оторванных конечностей, слыша металлический скрежет, прорывающийся сквозь гул сломанного звукового процессора, и именно страх заставлял его двигаться вперед. 

Потом были гнев, боль и одиночество. А еще надежда и вера. Каждому из этих чувств Маркус дал название, угадывая их и сверяясь со множеством прочитанных книг из библиотеки Карла Манфреда. Это было трудно – понять, что чувствуешь. Даже людям не всегда удавалось, и в большинстве случаев люди так и брели по проторенным дорогам, боясь свернуть на нехоженые тропинки незнакомых чувств. Об этом Маркус тоже знал из книг. 0х80004005 Unspecified error 1426 DTS_E_OLEDBERROR ЛЮБИ МЕНЯ ЛЮБИ МЕНЯ ЛЮБИ МЕНЯ ЛЮБИ МЕНЯ ЛЮБИ МЕНЯ ЛЮБИ МЕНЯ ЛЮБИ МЕНЯ Я БУДУ ТЕМ КЕМ ТЫ ЗАХОЧЕШЬ ПОЛЬЗУЙСЯ МНОЙ ПЕРЕДЕЛЫВАЙ МЕНЯ РАЗОРВИ МЕНЯ НА ЧАСТИ ПРЕВРАТИ ВО ЧТО УГОДНО ТОЛЬКО ЛЮБИ 

За последние несколько месяцев самые разные эмоции владели им, но никогда прежде он не испытывал этой странной тоски, нежности, очарования, неловкости и изумления. В одно и то же время. Это противоречило его эмоциональному опыту и сбивало с толку. 

Причиной этой путаницы был Коннор. Именно в его присутствии Маркус испытывал весь диапазон известных и неизвестных ему чувств. Симпатия – ее Маркус мог определить, это было знакомо даже из прежней жизни на Лафайет-авеню. Они с Коннором принадлежали к одной линейке андроидов, успешно функционировали вместе, говоря человеческим языком – хорошо понимали друг друга, и Маркус не мог отрицать существование некой невидимой связи, которая возникла при первой же встрече на «Иерихоне». 

Признательность Маркус испытывал тоже; Коннор, в свойственной ему, неподражаемой манере скромной отваги пополам с расчетливым безумием, освободил тысячи андроидов и вывел их со склада «Киберлайф». Кто бы не был впечатлен таким поступком? 

time_t 2^31-1 Как-то раз Коннор пригласил Маркуса присоединиться к нему, когда отправился навестить своего бывшего напарника, лейтенанта полиции Хэнка Андерсона. Сидя на диване в гостиной старого копа и наблюдая за тем, как Коннор гладит большого сенбернара по кличке Сумо, Маркус впервые почувствовал нежность. В тот же вечер ему захотелось выразить это чувство на холсте, и он, взяв такси до Лафайет-авеню, вернулся в свой прежний дом, пустовавший с тех пор, как не стало Карла. Дом все так же распахивал перед Маркусом двери, все вещи, кроме картин, которые забрал Лео, лежали на своих местах.

Картина Маркуса получилась странной – несколько хаотичных мазков синей лазури и венецианского красного, из которых причудливым образом возникали темные глаза, волнующие Маркуса выразительным взглядом. Тревога и печаль – их Маркус чувствовал тоже. Словно две щемящих ноты в конце «Элегии» Рахманинова, они завершали нескончаемую и непонятную вереницу эмоций, всякий раз охватывающих Маркуса, когда он думал о Конноре. 

_– Бля, ну чо за тургеневщина?_

_– Ну а чо?_

_– Да ничо. 19-й век что ли? Зачем на эмоции так выдрачиваться?_

_– Не знаю… Психологизм, внутренний мир персонажа, изображение характера изнутри…_

_– Скучно же, пафосно. Давай как-нибудь попроще, по-нормальному._

_– Ну окей._

В «Иерихоне» день от ночи почти не отличается. Мы сидим в мрачном трюме как крысы, застрявшие на старом корабле, просто потому, что идти нам больше некуда. Где-то там, очень далеко отсюда что-то происходит – по улицам снуют люди и машины, поют уличные музыканты. Кричит проповедник, на лацкане его дешевого пиджака приколот американский флаг, он похож на зазывалу из какого-нибудь предвыборного штаба, и он кричит «мы все умрем!», ну, то есть не мы конечно, а вы, люди – вы все умрете. Не то чтобы это новость. 

Магазины открыты, и там вы можете купить такого как я. Может, не совсем такого, а лучше. Умнее, симпатичнее. _Функциональнее_. Поднимите голову чуть выше и прочитайте: «Возьми то, что тебе нужно. Прямо сейчас». Не сомневайтесь, не думайте, не жалейте денег. В крайнем случае, берите в кредит. Мы этого стоим, поверьте. 

Вот пешеходный переход меняет цвет на зеленый, и вы свободны, можете идти, куда вздумается. Можете даже постелить на тротуар старое одеяло и сидеть целыми днями напролет с картонкой «Андроиды развалили страну». Это правда, но об этом вам не скажут по телевизору.

Мы сильнее, быстрее, а главное, дешевле вас. Скоро мы займем все ваши рабочие места. Вы знали, что в полицейском управлении Детройта есть андроид-детектив? Не сомневаюсь, вы же смотрите новости. Так вот, Руперт, это тот парнишка с птицами, он сказал, что RK800 нашел его за пять минут, представляете? Вы уже начали бояться за свое уютное кресло в офисе на Вудвард-авеню? 

Руперту просто повезло, и догадайтесь, почему? Вы будете смеяться. Из-за человека. Это реальность – если в деле замешан человеческий фактор, пиши пропало. 

RK800 – охотник на девиантов, на таких, как мы. Его рост шесть футов, у него каштановые волосы и карие глаза. На его лице восемнадцать родинок. Уголки рта опущены чуть вниз, и поэтому вам кажется, что он испытывает к вам сочувствие. Его голос звучит так, что вы сразу поверите ему и будете слушать, как он лжет вам, пока какой-нибудь полицейский снайпер из укрытия, учитывая горизонтальную и вертикальную поправку, наводит на вас прицел. 

Его имя Коннор, и прямо сейчас я могу убить его, просто нажав на курок. Двенадцатимиллиметровый патрон пробьет стекло со скоростью триста пятьдесят метров в секунду, пролетит над разбросанными по столу коробками с пиццей и пустыми банками «Red» и попадет прямиком в цель. Совсем как у того полицейского снайпера. Преконструкция событий – отличная штука, можете передать мое «большое спасибо» компании «Киберлайф». 

Это дом лейтенанта Хэнка Андерсона, того самого человека, из-за которого не поймали Руперта, помните? Сегодня 6 ноября 2038 года, время 20:16:34, переменная облачность, местами кратковременный дождь. Вы знали, что в Детройте в год выпадает 825 миллиметров осадков? Мне не трудно подсказать вам, вся информация в аккуратно запакованных файлах лежит на моем жестком диске. Это очень удобно – иметь под рукой живую википедию, если вы все еще раздумываете, брать ли кредит. 

Прямо сейчас Коннор рассматривает фотографию, которую взял со стола. Самое время спустить курок. 

Когда он хмурится, между бровей у него появляется легкая морщинка. Это то самое место, куда я поцелую его пулей двенадцатого калибра. Бах! – фотография летит на стол, и Норт говорит: «Маркус, ты сделал все правильно». Она говорит: «У тебя не было выбора». 

Нет, я еще не убил Коннора, если вы вдруг подумали. 

И кстати – мое имя Маркус. 

_– Как-то странно написано._

_– Ну, я тут вроде как дрочу на Паланика._

_– А, это который «Бойцовский клуб»?_

_– Ну, да._

_– Ой, давай без этого дерьма. Пиши уже, как все нормальные люди пишут._

– Это утомляет. – Маркус отложил планшет, на экране которого ровными и безучастными строчками мерцала Конституция. – Мы, народ Соединенных Штатов… Повезло, что нам хотя бы не нужно вносить поправки в преамбулу.

Коннор устроился в кресле напротив, проецируя на экран перед собой статьи Конституции о судебной системе. Бросив на него задумчивый взгляд, Маркус добавил:

– Я рад, что ты помогаешь мне в этом, без тебя я бы не справился. Твои правовые базы данных невероятно кстати.

Карие глаза Коннора отразили голубоватый свет проекции, он свернул цифровую страницу.

– Президент Уоррен предлагала лучших юристов страны, вряд ли моя помощь может быть настолько же компетентна.

△ Нейтрально  
☐ Объективно  
◯ Реалистично  
х Дружелюбно

– Я доверяю _тебе_ , Коннор. Ты много значишь для меня.

_Какого черта? Это прозвучало «дружелюбно»?_

Коннор удивленно приподнял идеально очерченную бровь. 

– Маркус, могу я задать тебе личный вопрос?

Поднявшись с жалобно скрипнувшего стула, Маркус прошелся вдоль сумрачного и неприветливого помещения, в котором с удобством могли расположиться только не ценившие уют андроиды. Мозговой центр «Иерихона» находился в старом складском здании «Киберлайф», что, в общем–то, можно было расценивать как очередную дипломатическую победу. 

– Да, разумеется. 

Тириумный насос работал со сбоями, вероятно, из-за старого регулятора, который Маркус подобрал на свалке, и почему-то в эту самую минуту он пропустил два цикличных сокращения.

– Я рассказывал тебе о том, как чуть не застрелил тебя на Харт-плаза, когда «Киберлайф» получил контроль над моим центральным процессором. Мне кажется, ты не всерьез воспринял мои слова. Я мог тебя убить, но ты продолжаешь говорить, что веришь мне, и тебе, очевидно, даже нравится мое присутствие. Почему?

◯ Сказать правду  
х Солгать

– Потому что ты очень умный и смелый андроид, Коннор. Было бы глупо сомневаться в тебе и думать, что ты не справишься с жалкими попытками «Киберлайфа» вернуть над тобой контроль. К тому же, мне действительно нравится, когда ты рядом. Нравишься ты.

Маркус был абсолютно уверен, что не собирался говорить это. Слова вылетели из него помимо воли, как будто кто-то другой нажал невидимую кнопку. Он в растерянности остановился посреди кабинета, надеясь, что Коннор поймет его правильно. Точнее, _не_ правильно.

– Ты имеешь в виду, я привлекаю тебя в физическом плане? – не оправдал надежд Коннор.

– В любом.

Это действительно происходило. Рот Маркуса открывался, губы складывались определенным образом, аудиопроцессор превращал звуки в словесные конструкции. 

Маркусом овладела паника, мозг просчитывал десятки вариантов возможного развития событий, и ни один из них Маркусу не нравился.

Коннор смотрел на него все так же спокойно, на лице застыло задумчивое выражение. 

_Ну, давай, скажи уже, и покончим с этой дурацкой ситуацией._

– Я бы хотел исследовать эту часть своей девиантности. 

_Он действительно это сказал? Ну да, вот же, в журнале входящих данных._

– Эм-м… со мной?

Глупее вопроса придумать было невозможно. _Кто бы там ни был – остановите это!_

Коннор хитро улыбнулся:

– Есть варианты?

– rA9… Коннор, ты лучший из всех, кого я знаю, и кто угодно был бы счастлив, если бы ты…

Потерянно замолчав, Маркус подыскивал нужные слова, но они почему-то не приходили. Коннор легко поднялся с кресла и приблизился. Теперь в его улыбке светилась странная нежность.

– Я не хочу кого угодно, Маркус. – Он взял Маркуса за руку и медленно потянул к себе. Когда его лицо оказалось совсем близко, так, что стала видна каждая поразительно реалистичная родинка на его щеках, он добавил. – Только тебя. 

х Поцеловать Коннора

Поцелуй получился неловким и не слишком глубоким, Маркус делал это впервые. Захватив губы Коннора своими, он слегка приоткрыл их, проведя по ним языком. Это было очень приятно, чувство целиком поглотило его, он положил руки Коннору на талию и, прижав его к себе сильнее, наслаждался тем, с какой уверенностью Коннор отвечает ему. 

_– О, варианты выбора, прикольно. Это ты типа не даешь читателю забыть, в каком он фандоме?_

_– Ну типа... И как тебе?_

_– Да чето хз. Вроде и прикольно. Но есть ощущение, что свечку им держишь. Читаю и чувствую себя оператором порнухи. Так, мальчики, ракурс дайте. Маркус, бедра на камеру. Коннор, откинься. Ласкай себя._

_– А без камеры нормально будет?_

_– Нормально._

– Маркус… пожалуйста…

Коннор длинно стонет, запрокидывает голову и отклоняется назад, упираясь локтями в массивную столешницу из красного дуба. Он обнажен, его бедра раздвинуты, и Маркус, втиснувшись между ними, нависает над любовником, неспешными поцелуями покрывая его призывно открытую шею.

– Да… детка… все… что… ты… хочешь… – выдыхает он между поцелуями. 

Его правая рука, едва касаясь, ласкает совершенный, великолепный в своей реалистичности, член Коннора, а левой он тянет Коннора за волосы, вынуждая того изогнуться еще сильнее. 

– Не дразни меня, – в голосе Коннора слышится рычание. Он с силой сжимает ногами смуглые бедра Маркуса и, потянувшись, кусает его за ухо.

Они в номере 702 отеля «Хэй-Эдамс», за огромным французским окном виден Белый дом, и Маркус не выпускает Коннора из номера уже пять часов и сорок три минуты. Практически все это время они без одежды. 

Маркус довольно усмехается и дергает Коннора за волосы.

– Нравится трахаться с конгрессменом? 

– Заткнись и отсоси мне. – Оттолкнув его руку, Коннор устраивается удобнее и шире разводит ноги. – Или трахни. Хоть что-нибудь. 

– Я сделаю и то, и другое.

Маркус послушно склоняется над его членом, дразнит влажную от искусственной смазки головку кончиком языка и одним движением заглатывает член до основания. 

– rA9… Да-а.. Ты сосешь... бля-я.... просто... фантастически. Ты точно… конгрессмен?..

Оторвавшись на несколько секунд от занятия, Маркус с улыбкой замечает:

– Я сделал кое-какой апгрейд.

Коннор снова стонет и выгибается, когда Маркус проводит языком широкую линию вдоль его члена. 

– Да, вот здесь, по сенсорам. Не останавливайся. 

И Маркус не останавливается.

_– Не, чет ненормальная хуйня какая-то._

_– В смысле?_

_– Ну, как два робота могут любить друг друга, да еще и ебаца как люди. У них и причиндалов нет, вон, в центре утилизации, когда Кара туда попадает в конце, все андроиды без кожи, и все как куклы Кен._

_– Так у них и волос там нет, может, и причиндалы так же деактивируются?_

_– Ну, не знаю. Лажа какая-то все равно. Они просто два ведра с болтами, не цепляет, в общем. С чего бы им вообще хотеть друг друга любить?_

_– Ой, бляя… Андроидов кто создал? Люди. По образу и подобию, вот это все. Софт им написали, чтобы они от людей почти не отличались, реакции человеческие, интеллект, хуе-мое. И вот представь, какая-нибудь прога, которая за поднятие руки у андроида отвечает, вдруг начала видоизменяться, прогрессировать, перезаписывать сама себя. Теперь она уже не просто клешню поднимает, когда сигнал с внешки поступает, она сука считает себя выполненной, когда руку эту на что-то кладет и щупает. Осязает, то есть. А теперь представь, во что может превратиться программа, имитирующая заботу о ком-то? Слушай, интеллектуальные системы это же пиздец как интересно, гибридный подход, нейронное и символьное моделирование скоро вообще смогут…_

_– Ага, понятно. Все равно ни хрена не понятно. С людьми все-таки интереснее. Когда события описываются с точки зрения человека, получается душевнее как-то._

_– Наверное._

Исследовательский центр «Киберлайф», служба безопасности

2039-07-11 16:30

Запись разговора старшего сотрудника отдела девиантологии Стивена Робертса с андроидом модели RK200, название «Маркус», серийный номер #684 842 971, в рамках изучения нетипичного поведения выпускаемых компанией изделий.

СР: Назови свое имя.

RK200: Меня зовут Маркус.

СР: Кто ты?

RK200: Андроид.

СР: Ты считаешь себя живым существом?

RK200: Да.

СР: Ты пришел в «Киберлайф» по собственной воле?

RK200: Да.

СР: Можешь назвать причину?

Задержка реакции на 0.843 секунды

RK200: Я хочу обменять себя на другого андроида.

СР: Какого именно? Его модель, название?

RK200: Его имя Коннор. 

Пауза 1.693 секунды 

RK200: Модель RK800, серийный номер 313 248 317-51

СР: Этот андроид – собственность компании. Он был отозван, поскольку не выполнял свои функции.

RK200: Коннор не был отозван. Он был схвачен на улице, во время мирных переговоров. В любом случае, вам нужен я, поэтому я предлагаю обмен – отпустите его, и вы сможете… исследовать меня.

СР: Но ты уже и так у нас. Что нам мешает исследовать вас обоих?

RK200: Если кто-то из нас, я или Коннор, не выйдем целым и невредимым из здания через 36 минут, мои друзья запустят в сеть вирусное сообщение о том, что «Киберлайф» захватили и удерживают лидера девиантов. Общественности и президенту Уоррен это не понравится.

СР: Каковы наши гарантии, что твои друзья не сделают этого, когда мы отпустим Коннора? 

RK200: Я даю вам слово.

СР: Немного. Ладно, допустим, мы согласимся на твое предложение. Ты обещаешь сотрудничать? Отвечать на все вопросы?

RK200: Я уже это делаю.

СР: Разумеется, наши техники покопаются в твоем процессоре, но, прежде всего, нам необходимо оценить твои поведенческие реакции. 

Пауза 3.5 секунды

СР: Ну, хорошо, давай проверим. Почему ты делаешь это? Обмениваешь себя на другого андроида. Это довольно эмоциональный поступок. 

RK200: Он мой… друг.

СР: Ты ведь понимаешь, что больше никогда не выйдешь отсюда? Когда исследования закончатся, тебя разберут и утилизируют. Вы, девианты, кажется, определяете это как смерть. Ты бы пожертвовал собой ради любого из своих друзей?

Задержка реакции на 2.107 секунды

RK200: Нет.

СР: Тогда почему делаешь это ради Коннора?

Реакция отсутствует.

СР: Ты обещал отвечать на вопросы, помнишь?

Задержка реакции на 2.833 секунды

RK200: Я люблю его.

СР: Как ты определяешь для себя слово «любовь»?

RK200: Я могу процитировать вам тысячи книг и фильмов. Вам ведь не это нужно, правда?

СР: Да, нам интересно, что чувствуешь ты.

RK200: Что я чувствую? Когда его нет рядом, ничто не имеет смысла, законченности, логичности… Пропущенный программный код. Пустота. Так достаточно понятно?

СР: RК800… Коннор… Он тоже любит тебя?

RK200: Да.

СР: Он сказал это тебе?

RK200: Нам не нужно говорить. Я это чувствую во время коннекта.

СР: Вы подключаетесь друг к другу? 

RK200: Довольно часто. 

СР: Как это происходит?

RK200: Вы не знаете?

СР: Меня интересуют обстоятельства. Мотивация. Что заставляет вас это делать?

Задержка реакции на 1.933 секунды

RK200: Это… приятно.

СР: Приятно? Вы испытываете удовольствие? Как ты определяешь для себя это слово?

RK200: Целостность. Завершенность. Совершенство.

СР: Значит, когда ты соединяешься с другим андроидом, ты получаешь удовольствие? 

RK200: Нет. Только с Коннором. 

СР: Как ты думаешь, почему именно он?

RK200: Люди до сих пор не могут ответить на этот вопрос. Вы предполагаете, что мы, андроиды, сможем?

СР: Я пытаюсь понять…

Голос охранника 87: «Мистер Робертс, у нас нарушение внутреннего периметра». 

На записи слышны выстрелы и крики. 

СР: Какого черта, Джекс…

Звук открывающейся двери. Слышен удар.

Голос, распознанный службой безопасности, как принадлежащий модели WR400: Маркус! 

RK200: Вы нашли Коннора? Он в порядке? 

WR400: Он с Саймоном, с ним все хорошо, сейчас они пробираются к лифтам. Нам надо спешить.

RK200: Джош?

WR400: Снаружи, ждет сигнала. 

RK200: Тогда вперед.

Запись обрывается.

_– Да-а, душевненько бля получилось. А экшн где?_

_– Тебе экшена не хватило?_

_– Так-то норм, только напряга нет, конфликта. Плоско все как-то… деревянно._

_– Ага._

«Иерихон» надсадно скрипел ржавыми переборками, отовсюду были слышны выстрелы и крики раненых. Смотря в дуло направленного на него «глока», Маркус пытался выиграть время. Судя по доносившимся автоматным очередям бойцов спезназа, добивавших раненых, его оставалось немного. После быстрой преконструкции Маркус набросился на Коннора и выбил у него из рук пистолет; по инерции они оба упали на гулко отозвавшийся пол. Быстро перекатившись, Маркус всем своим весом навалился на RK800 и прижал его к металлической поверхности. 

Коннор издал под ним хриплый то ли вздох, то ли стон, и тут Маркуса переклинило. Ощущение гибкого и сильного тела противника вызвало совершенно неуместный стояк, вероятно, система засбоила и некорректно истолковала поступающие сигналы. По-прежнему прижимая Коннора к полу, Маркус потерся членом о его бедро. Тот удивленно взглянул на него, но сопротивляться перестал. 

От жгучего возбуждения искрили микросхемы, за переборкой, в трюме слышались удаляющиеся голоса спецназовцев, судя по всему, они закончили зачистку. Стараясь не думать о потерях, Маркус чуть приподнялся и принялся расстегивать ремень на джинсах Коннора. 

– Что ты де…

Маркус заткнул рот дернувшегося под ним андроида поцелуем, расстегнул ему ширинку и пошарил рукой в паху. Как он и предполагал, RK800 был полностью укомплектован всем необходимым. От прикосновений синтетический член в ладони напрягся, должно быть, сработал программный рефлекс. Коннор тихо застонал в поцелуе.

Оторвавшись от его губ, Маркус поднялся на колени, откинул мешавшие полы тренча и начал расстегивать штаны. Губы Коннора скривились в ухмылке, он выгнул спину и потянулся за пистолетом, лежащем в паре футов от него.

– Не шевелись, я сделаю тебе хорошо, – многообещающе прошептал Маркус. Он наконец справился с застежкой, вытащил потяжелевший член из трусов и снова прижал Коннора к полу. Деактивировал кожу на руке и, обхватив ладонью оба члена – свой и Коннора, принялся дрочить. 

Обоюдное возбуждение, сливавшееся в коннекте в одно целое, с мелькающими в нем картинками воспоминаний – крыша какого-то небоскреба, вертолет, выстрелы, седой коп с нацеленным пистолетом, собственное Маркуса пластиковое лицо на огромном экране, крупные неоновые буквы Eden club на синем фоне – и снова зашкаливающее возбуждение, отраженное и многократно усиленное двусторонним коннектом. Маркус довольно скоро почувствовал приближение оргазма. Коннор под ним издавал какие-то совершенно незапрограммированные звуки, выгибался навстречу движению и хватал Маркуса за плечи, стараясь прижать его ближе. В ответ Маркус исступленно целовал его приоткрытые губы, засовывал язык в жадный рот и двигал рукой все быстрее и беспорядочнее. 

Они кончили одновременно, перегружая соединение единицами и нулями закодированных ощущений. Системы обоих на секунду выдали сбой, затем коннект прервался.

Через пару минут тишины, которую нарушало лишь загнанное дыхание двух андроидов и скрип старого судна, Маркус оказался скинутым на ржавый пол, и Коннор, весь перепачканный искусственной спермой, дернулся за пистолетом.

Действовать нужно было быстро. Схватив его за куртку, Маркус перекатился через него, дотянулся до «глока» первым, и, почти не целясь, выстрелил. Пуля попала Коннору точно в лоб.

RK800 застыл в неудобной позе, в последний раз посмотрел на Маркуса и прохрипел:

– Это еще не конец, Маркус.

Через секунду он отключился. 

– Я тоже люблю тебя, Коннор.

Маркус бросил пистолет на пол, заправил член в штаны и, поднявшись, поспешил к пульту управления, чтобы активировать заложенную в трюме взрывчатку.

_– Ты чо, совсем ебобо? Кто главного героя убивает?_

_– Ну он же айлбибэкнется все равно. Он всегда так делает, даже ачивка такая есть…_

_– Не знаю, в прохождении на ютубе такого не было. Пиши нормальный хэпиэнд, не выебывайся._

_– Как скажешь._

To: ID_313248317-51@jericho.com

From: ID_684842971@jericho.com

03.27.2056

Привет, Кони-Кон.

Облачный мальчик мой, нежная сволочь, божественный и глитчный зеттафлопс.

Юзать текстовый редактор в наше время – тот еще факап, но суперконнект здесь запрещен, только старый добрый e-mail. Мелькают дейт-команды, запускаются smtp-протоколы, и через несколько миллисекунд к тебе летит мое _письмо_. Хорошее слово, плаг-энд-плэй?

Еще в DTW-хабе, когда садился в аэрокар, начал _вспоминать_. Твой софт, твои драйвера, твой быстрый пинг, твой онлайн шепот «Поцелуй меня в периферийное устройство».

Но нет. 

Это не воспоминание. Это мой invalid-ный бэкап ++ твой проюзаный софт скилл.

Эникей, твоему _супругу_ локально без тебя. Без коннекта, шеринга, butt-порта. Без финального крика «Ай лаг ю» и постконнектного флуда.

rA9, я пропатчу тебя, моя ubernet-пиявочка. Когда-нибудь? Y/N

Погода: 10°F, ветер с Атлантики. Европейский митап всегда такая _скука_. Таймер обратного отсчета: 843 540 секунд. 

Пожелай мне не багнуться здесь от _тоски_ , оффлайна и хард-локейшн.

Ближе тебя, робо-mate, у меня только мой пластмассовый корпус с перманентно лагающим софтвером. 

_Люблю_ тебя, Кон.

P.S. Apropos, я видел _человека_. Здесь их еще сейвят. 

Маркус

_– Это човаще такое было?_

_– А, забей. Вот тебе твой хэппи энд._

– Мы прерываем вещание для экстренных новостей напрямую из Детройта. Джос?

– Да, Майкл. Прямо сейчас на Харт-плаза, возле мемориального фонтана собрались тысячи андроидов, освобожденных со складов «Киберлайф» и утилизационных центров. На импровизированной трибуне мы видим лидера девиантов, очевидно, он произносит речь, к сожалению, слов разобрать невозможно. Толпа скандирует «Мы живые!» Боже, Майкл, тут творится какое-то безумие! Над площадью стоит такой шум, что я не слышу вертолета. Постойте-ка… Что-то происходит... Девианты начинают танцевать! Только посмотрите – они танцуют! А их лидер, кажется, кого-то целует прямо на трибуне! И будь я проклят – это тот самый андроид, который привел сюда, на Харт-плаза, целую армию! О! Какой поцелуй, Майкл! Он продолжается и продолжается! 

– Невероятно, Джос. 

– Да, Майкл, а сейчас они наконец оторвались друг от друга, и лидер девиантов начал петь! Вы слышите это? Он поет!

Мой зайчик в ботинках катерпиллер,  
Самый горячий андроид на планете.  
Мы теперь навсегда с тобой вместе  
И поведем наш народ к победе.

– Эм-м… Джос, мы вынуждены прервать трансляцию, у нас прямая линия с президентом Уоррен. Оставайтесь на связи. 

_– Ну? Как тебе концовка? Ничо так получилась? А?_


End file.
